


blood red nails

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: johnny needs to lose control, so taeyong helps him do just that.ORjohnny meets taeyong at a club and battles between being a gentleman and turning him down or taking him home for the night.





	blood red nails

Johnny sat at the bar at the club that his friend Jaehyun dragged him to. It was a gay club, hidden in Seoul where LGBTQ+ people could roam free and be who they wanted to be.  
  
He loved being here. It made him feel like himself. He never left with someone, though. He couldn't make someone feel on top of the world, and just leave them forever. Sure, he wanted so bad to ruin someone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, but never slept with them until around a month or so later.  
  
Johnny looked behind him and saw Jaehyun dancing with some random guy. What stood out about him was his thick lips and one ear which was pointed. He thought it was cute.  
  
A sudden slam on the bar made Johnny whip his head around. Stood beside him, was a bright red haired boy, wearing a black button up with lace sleeves and high-waisted jeans. He had smokey eyeliner on and a shiny pink gloss on his lips, with a very sparkly choker on. But, what caught his eye was his shiny, blood red acrylic nails. They were sharp, almost like a razor point.  
  
Fuck, he's gorgeous, Johnny thought.  
  
The man eyed Johnny up and down, before biting his lip. "I'm Taeyong. Y tu?" He switched languages at the end.  
  
"Me llamas Johnny." He replied in Spanish. "Como estas?"  
  
"Bueno." Taeyong laughed. "I'm great. Especially since I've found you." He flirted. Johnny was completely in awe of this guy. He looked so fragile, so pretty. Like he was perfectly carved out of marble that when given just the right amount of pressure, he could shatter.  
  
And Johnny wanted to do nothing more than just that, but his heart stopped his mind from winning.  
  
Johnny chuckled and drank the rest of his whiskey on the rocks in one swig. "You sure it's me you want?" He questioned. "There's tens of other guys here."  
  
"Yeah, but none as handsome as you. Fuck this place, let's go somewhere else." Taeyong winked, then walked his fingers up Johnny's arms. Johnny smirked at this gesture, then moved his hand off his arm. "Stop."  
  
"What is it?" Taeyong asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Johnny's mind and heart were battling again, choosing between indulging in the sweet temptation known as Taeyong, or turning him down and ridding himself of the risk of hurting him.  
  
"I don't do one night stands." Johnny replied, clearly flustered. He looked at Taeyong and felt himself grow tighter in his jeans and hotter in the face.  
  
Taeyong giggled, leaning against the bar and running his hand up Johnny's thigh. "Why not?"  
  
Johnny shivered, clearly getting turned on.  
  
"Because I can't give someone the best night of their lives and just leave them. I don't let myself run careless. I like having a kind of control." He admitted. He turned in his seat to face the red boy.  
  
"You know, if you want to have control, you have to let yourself run wild every now and then. Constant control is unhealthy. You have to let yourself go and be free to remind yourself of that control you crave." Taeyong winked.  
  
Johnny ran those words through his head a couple times. He wanted to lose control, wanted to ruin someone just everyone in a while. And he knew just the person to do it with.  
  
"How about I lose control with you?" Johnny asked, a dark gleam in his eye. "How about I ruin you and that pretty body of yours? Does that sound good?" Taeyong squeezed his thighs together and let out a tiny whimper.  
  
"Please." was all the red haired boy could stutter out of his mouth. Johnny drank the rest of his drink and grabbed Taeyong's hand, leading him up the stairs. They ran into Jaehyun, who was making out with the guy he was dancing with earlier.  
  
"Johnny!" Jaehyun slurred, breaking away from the kiss. "This is Sicheng." He introduced.  
  
"Great, you'll have to Uber home." Johnny said. He was trying to get out of the place as fast as possible, ready to break Taeyong apart piece by piece.  
  
:"He's going home with me anyway, I don't want him getting hurt." Sicheng assured.  
  
"Ooh, and who's this pretty boy?" Jaehyun teased, winking in Taeyong's direction.  
  
"I'm Taeyong." He blushed. He had a huge, secret praise kink, and the bright red of his cheeks and ears betrayed him. Johnny took note of this for later.  
  
"We're leaving. See you tomorrow." Johnny rushed. He pushed his best friend aside and walked up the stairs, two at a time. After reaching the top, he pushed the door open and pulled Taeyong to his car.  
  
Unexpectedly, he pushed Taeyong down onto the roof of the car and kissed his lips feverishly. His hands tangled in the other's cherry colored locks as he kissed with a longing and need.  
  
"I couldn't wait for that." Johnny gasped out. "Me either." Taeyong replied, also breathless.  
  
Johnny stood up and opened the passenger door, Taeyong practically jumping in. Johnny speedily got into the driver's side and started the car up, not worrying about a seatbelt.  
  
In a record of 7 minutes, he made it to the small, two bedroom house he and Jaehyun shared, ignoring all speed limits and speeding through only one stop sign. He stepped out and opened the car door for Taeyong, grabbing his hand and leading him up the few stairs.  
  
Johnny unlocked the door and pulled Taeyong in, then slammed him up against the door and kissed him roughly. He threw his keys onto the table beside the door, then picked Taeyong up and wrapped his legs around his waist.  
  
"Please fuck me already, Johnny." Taeyong moaned as Johnny nipped at his neck. He rolled his hips towards the taller boy, needing some kind of friction against his aching cock.  
  
"I might keep this on you," Johnny said, looping his finger under the sparkly choker that adorned the younger's throat. "Perfect for a pretty boy like you."  
  
Taeyong whined at the new nickname given to him. He liked feeling pretty, it boosted his self esteem through the roof. "Make me feel pretty." He said.  
  
No more was said as Johnny carried the boy to his room, slamming the door shut behind him with his heel. He carefully laid the heaving boy on his pillow, before he began ripping his clothes off. He unzipped his jeans and slid them down, exposing his pretty, black lace panties.  
  
"Fucking stunning." Johnny complimented. "We'll leave these on." He discarded the jeans and unbuttoned his silky gray shirt. Taeyong's hands flew to his exposed chest and ran his hands up and down.  
  
He leaned down and kissed the near-naked boy with more tongue than teeth this time. Johnny pinned Taeyong's arms above his head as his mouth explored his body, leaving a wake of red, soon to be purple hickies down to his hip bones.  
  
"Johnny, fuck. Please. It feels so good." He whimpered, arching his back into Johnny's touch. Johnny kissed Taeyong's prominent erection through the lace, but was cut off by Taeyong asking something that almost made him cum right then.  
  
"Can you fuck my face?" Taeyong moaned out as he pulled at the belt around Johnny's waist. "Please?" He begged. Johnny couldn't say no, not when his lips looked so glossy from a mixture of saliva and lip gloss, added onto the fact that his body looked worn out already. He did want to ruin him, and this would get him much closer to what he wanted.  
  
Johnny stood up and slid his jeans and underwear down to the floor, then got back on the bed and positioned his cock between Taeyong's lips. He sucked on the tip for a minute and maintained eye contact with Johnny. Johnny groaned out at the sight below him, and thrust forward down Taeyong's throat. Taeyong's nails dug into Johnny's thighs, leaving crescent moon shaped divots behind.  
  
"Fuck, Taeyong. God, you're so pretty." Johnny grabbed onto the headboard and thrust forward again. Taeyong's lips wrapped perfectly around Johnny's shaft, all reddish-pink and shiny. He hollowed his cheeks out which made Johnny thrust down his throat, resulting in him choking.  
  
Taeyong pulled away and said, "Do that again."  
  
Johnny couldn't believe that the pretty boy under him was real, and that he was letting himself get completely taken by Taeyong. He thrust forward a few times, tangling his fingers through his red locks. Taeyong dug his nails deeper into Johnny's thighs, nearly enough to draw blood. Johnny felt himself about to cum and pulled back. He stroked himself a few times and came, his cum spilling onto Taeyong's lips. He used the tip of his cock to smear it over his lips.  
  
"Goddamn." Johnny groaned. Taeyong looked near absolutely destroyed. His eyeliner and mascara were running down his cheeks and his hair was tousled in every which way. He was panting, his lips swollen twice the normal size and cum drops all over his face.  
  
Johnny reached for his phone to take a picture, but then decided against it due to the fact that he didn't want to invade Taeyong's privacy like that.  
  
"If you want to take a picture, you can." Taeyong smiled. He loved having his picture taken, especially in erotic settings. He felt like a slut, but oh, how he loved it. Johnny smiled and reached for his phone, but grabbed his Polaroid camera instead.  
  
"Wow, classic." Taeyong winked. Johnny aimed the camera and took a picture, the flash nearly blinding Taeyong. The picture came out and Johnny waved it in the air, then sat it on the nightstand along with the camera. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned Taeyong's mouth up, but leaving the mascara tears behind.  
  
He grabbed Taeyong's hips and turned him onto his stomach, then slid the lace down, which revealed a pink glass butt plug. Johnny groaned and began playing with it. "Do you realize how fucking beautiful do you look?" Johnny marveled. He twisted it around, resulting in a high-pitched moan from Taeyong.  
  
"You're already stretched for me. You really wanted to be fucked, huh?" Taeyong mumbled a "yes." and rolled his hips backwards. Johnny slowly pulled the plug out of Taeyong, then sat it carefully at the foot of the bed. That was going to come in handy later.  
  
"Please ruin me." Taeyong whined. "Please, I need you." Johnny's ego was building with every word Taeyong spoke.  
  
"Condom?" Johnny asked as he kneaded Taeyong's ass. Taeyong shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm clean. Are you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I am too."  
  
"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" Taeyong half-giggled. Johnny slapped his ass once, resulting in a whimper from the boy beneath him.  
  
"No back talk. Got it, pretty boy?" Taeyong nodded and waited for Johnny. Johnny spit in his hand and stroked his already hardened length a few more times, before teasing Taeyong's throbbing hole.  
  
"Hold still for me, gorgeous." Johnny said. He slowly slid into Taeyong, quickly filling him up. Taeyong moaned and shivered under him, grabbing at the pillow his face was buried in. Johnny bottomed out and began fucking him at a very slow pace. He grabbed at his hips and pulled him closer to him.  
  
"Harder, please." Taeyong loudly moaned. "Fuck!" He cried. Johnny smacked his ass again which made him clench around Johnny's thick cock. Johnny eventually picked up his pace, his hand now pulling at Taeyong's hair.  
  
"You feel so fucking great, Taeyong." Johnny huffed. "So good, wrapped around my cock." Taeyong grabbed onto the headboard and rutted his hips back against Johnny's. He felt on top of the world, drowning in the pleasure and pain that Johnny was giving him. Taeyong got a little quieter so Johnny pulled out and flipped him over. He attached his lips to Taeyong's and kissed him hungrily.  
  
"I want to see your face when I fuck you." Johnny grunted. He sat up and threw Taeyong's legs over his shoulders, then slid easily back in him. He reached a different spot than last time, roughly hitting that bundle of nerves that made Taeyong scream in ecstacy.  
  
"Johnny! Fuck, it feels so good." Taeyong informed. He dragged his nails down Johnny's arms, leaving red marks behind. He grabbed Johnny's hand and wrapped it around his own throat. Johnny quickly got the idea and tightened his grip around his throat. His choker was still on him, and the tiny crystals dug into his skin with Johnny's help.  
  
"Oh, fuck Johnny." Taeyong chanted his name over and over again, letting the world know who was fucking him this good.  
  
"Pretty boy," Johnny moaned. His hips sped up which made the headboard bang against the wall with every thrust. Taeyong tried so hard to keep from losing himself, but with Johnny making him feel this amazing, it was hard to do so.  
  
Johnny moved Taeyong's legs off his shoulders then grabbed his hips so tight, it would leave bruises. "Can I come in you?" He asked, panting heavily.  
  
"Mhm, please, please." Taeyong writhed under him. He grabbed Johnny's wrists to ground himself. His untouched, aching cock was dripping precum, his own orgasm coming up.  
  
Johnny came with a shout and fell onto Taeyong, burying his head into his neck. "Taeyong, Taeyong." Johnny whined. "So good, good boy."  
  
"Johnny, I'm-!" Taeyong felt his orgasm wash over him. His hands flew to Johnny's back as he held him closer. He clawed at his back with his nails that were sure to leave marks the next day. His thighs shook and his voice got three octaves higher. He was in a state of pure and complete bliss.  
  
Johnny finished and pulled out. He watched a little bit of his cum drip out of Taeyong, before grabbing the plug he put away and sliding it into him.  
  
"Leave that there for a minute." Johnny winked. Taeyong whimpered and tried to catch his breath. Johnny got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth. He removed the plug, cleaned his thighs up and wiped the running mascara and eyeliner away with some removing wipes.  
  
"Thank you." Taeyong whispered. Johnny smiled, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"You're the only person I've slept with that has done something like that." Taeyong added. "I like it, it makes me feel special."  
  
"Just being a gentleman. It's only fair." Johnny grinned. Taeyong sat up and began putting his clothes on.  
  
"Wait." Johnny stopped him. Taeyong turned around and looked at him. "You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know if you wanted me to or not, so I assumed." Taeyong said as he buttoned his shirt up.  
  
"You don't have a way home, though." Johnny argued.  
  
"I can Uber."  
  
"It's too late, it'll be a while before one comes."  
  
Taeyong laughed and sat on the bed. "Johnny, if you want me to stay, just say so." Johnny nodded. Taeyong smiled and took his shirt and jeans back off. "Usually, I'm the one who's asking to stay the night."  
  
"Well, I want you to. You're.." Johnny trailed off. "I don't know. Special."  
  
Taeyong crawled under the sheets again and pulled Johnny's arms around his waist. "Everyone says that, then call me only when they want a good fuck." He frowned.  
  
"Fuck humans, man. You're not just a good fuck. You're a human being with emotions and-"  
  
Taeyong laughed and put his finger over Johnny's lips. "Shh, I know. I really wanted to stay with you. And with what you told me at the club, I knew you were a good guy."  
  
Johnny blushed. "I try to be. I never do one night stands because my gentlemanliness gets in the way. But, I don't know, it felt different with you. Like it wasn't just sex."  
  
"I felt that way too." Taeyong admitted. "What's for breakfast in the morning?" Johnny laughed heartily and held Taeyong close to him.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked. "I don't know, whatever." Taeyong giggled.  
  
"Good night, Taeyong." Johnny smiled.  
  
"Night night, Johnny." Taeyong yawned


End file.
